


I'd Be Home With You

by Burntblackfeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: I am 2 seasons behind but I'm mad!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	I'd Be Home With You

“Why does this sound like a goodbye?” He asks.

Castiel gives him a watery smile, “Because it is.” He pauses, then speaks deliberately, “I love you”

Dean hears it again, that clanging of that bell as Cas speaks, and Cas- he looks lighter, like a great weight has been lifted off of his chest. 

Dean’s head is reeling, “Wait, wait, Cas.” He steps forward, almost falls towards him out a necessity to do _something_. Castiel’s hand comes to rest on his shoulder and this time Dean mirrors him. “I- I’ll go with you.”

Cas blinks, opening his mouth as the door bursts apart and, behind them, the wall dissolves into a portal of inky blackness.

“Billie.” He says, loud, eyes flicking to her for only a moment before pinning Castiel there for _just a second more_. “You want us dead? Alright. I’m done.” He lowers his voice, “I think we’re owed some rest now, don’t you think, Cas?” 

Castiel nods at him, a look on his face that Dean can’t quite place. There’s a displacement behind him as the portal widens and its arms lurch forward. He raises his voice again, turns on his heel. “I think we are _owed_ a chance to say goodbye. It would be the least you could fucking do!”

His rage leaves him as quick as it appeared, but the tendrils retreat back, waiting hungrily. 

He brushes his fingers against Cas’ hand, a little shyly, as he takes out his phone, his fingers dialling a well-worn number. 

Message. He nods, that’s probably for the best. 

“Sam. Hey.”

Castiel takes his hand properly, squeezing it. 

“I um. I need you to hear some things. I- I am _so_ proud of you. My dorky little brother, always so smart so- You were robbed of a life, a _proper_ life, Sam. I- I did my best, but you were robbed and I’m sorry for that. I’m- We- Cas and I,” He looks back at Cas, “We’re going to the Empty. And I, I need you to let us go. You’ve lost too much to Dad and his sense of displaced loyalty, _I’ve_ lost too much to it, Sam. We have got to stop dying for each other, now I- I want you to live for me, for yourself."

"I’m- I’m going to be fine. I’ve got Cas and we’ve got time and I’m going to rest. So- uh. Goodbye Sammy.”

He shuts the phone, and his eyes, breathing in deeply.

“Dean?” comes Castiel’s voice, after a moment of silence. 

“Yeah.” He said, “Lets go.” 

And then it was black. 

***

And then it was blue. 

And Dean opened his eyes to a wide sky above him and the soil beneath him. One hand scratched at the soft earth and the other-

Castiel was lying beside him, fingers still intertwined and eyes beginning to open. He blinked, before visibly focusing on Dean, and then he beamed, “Hello Dean.”

Dean laughed, a light happy sound that burst from him. He turned properly to face Cas, cupping his face with the hand not currently occupied. “Come here, angel.” And finally, _finally_ they meet. 

After a while they sit up, their clothes clean despite the dirt. He knows, like he knows his own body, that this isn’t Earth. He also remembers the Empty, just a little, and he knows that this isn’t there either. 

He raises his eyebrows at Cas, who shrugs, clearly still distracted. The silence is eventually broken by a gruff sigh. 

“I thought I was going to have to wait forever,” Bobby says, “And I’ve been waiting for you idjits long enough.” His serious expression breaks a bit, “Good to see you two finally sorted that out.”

Dean is on his feet, hand still holding Cas’ (He is not letting _that_ go any time soon), and he pulls Bobby into a crushing hug. 

“There you go, I’ve got ya.” Bobby tells him, wrapping an arm around Castiel as well. “Take your time, you’ve got eternity.”


End file.
